


My OTP Imagines

by prismfiend



Category: Game Grumps, Phandom, Sherlock (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural, crystal grumps - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Oops, Some smut maybe, a lot of stupid shit, imagine, my otps only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismfiend/pseuds/prismfiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine this, Imagine that, blah blah blah, why imagine it for the moment when you can imagine it and then read it later?<br/>I take requests yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	My OTP Imagines

          Dan turns on his bed, so that he is laying on his left. Dan lays like that for a moment before he turns onto his stomach, clutching his pillow. Dan sighs and closes his eyes, trying his best to sleep. This isn't working. Dan turns over to lay on his back, arms to his side. He signs and looks to his right to see Ross. Ross is laying on his right side, his back facing Dan. Dan watches as Ross' chest rises and falls slowly. Dan lets out a huff of air and and looks up at the ceiling.

          "Hey, Dan?" Ross says. Dan looks over to him, Ross is still on his side.

          "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" Dan says, turning onto his right.

          "No" Ross says, shaking his head "I just have something on my mind" Dan puts an arm around Ross and presses himself against the younger man.

          "Well shoot" Dan says softly and smoothly.

          "Do you think The Doctor has other double body parts? Like his two hearts?" Ross says softly. Dan laughs abruptly and shoves Ross away, throwing a pillow at him in the process.

          "Godammit, Ross. Go the fuck to sleep." Dan lays on his left, his back against Ross'. There is a long moment of silence.

          "But what if he has two wangers?"

          " _Ross!_ ""


End file.
